The set-top box (“STB”) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. An STB or a separate device connected to the STB may be able to record broadcast media content, thereby allowing a user to experience recorded media content after the broadcast. Unfortunately, a conventional STB generally is not equipped to provide users with certain information or tools related to special media content recording events such as a failure to record a portion of a media program (e.g., due to a power interruption) and/or operations for repairing a defective recording of media content.